Cuidado con los hermanos mayores
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: Los "Yamis" siempre han sido vistos como villanos, pero la verdad no es así, ellos solo están haciendo su trabajo como los buenos hermanos mayores que son.


**Cuidado con los hermanos mayores**

Por Sekhmet Yami Motou y Bastet Yugi Motou.

"El Club Juego de las Sombras" de los hermanos de Yugi, Ryou y Marik, está en sesión, la primera orden del día, ser un buen hermano mayor; los "Yamis" siempre han sido vistos como villanos, pero la verdad no es así, ellos solo están haciendo su trabajo como los buenos hermanos mayores que son.

Yugioh! No me pertenece aunque quisiera que si, vamos a comenzar.

**Hermano mayor, definición:** Un buen hermano mayor es aquel que sabe cómo hacerte sufrir, pero sin quien no podrías vivir… o tal vez sobrevivir.

Las principales características de estos seres son:

**No.1: Correr más rápido que el hermano menor…**

**Malik:** ¡AAAHHHH!... ¡APURATE INÚTIL, O ESA BESTIA NOS COMERAAAA VIVOOOSSS! ─ Los gemelos Malik Ishtar y su hermanito Marik, corrían a toda prisa huyendo de un enorme perro, que más que perro parecía toro.

**Marik:** ¡¿A SIII, Y QUIEN TIENE LA CULPA?! …YO NO FUI EL TARADO, QUE QUISO TOMAR UN ATAJO POR EL DESHUESADERO ─ Marik analizaba el porqué había dejado a su hermano decidir el camino, si sabía que siempre que eso pasaba terminaban metidos en un aprieto ─ MIRA, AHÍ HAY UN CALLEJON, ESTAMOS SALVADOS.

Malik quien iba muy adelantado dio rápidamente una vuelta para entrar allí, unos pasos más atrás venia Marik con mucha dificultad para mantener el ritmo en su carrera mientras miraba al animal.

**Marik:** LINDOOOO PERRITOOOOO, NO ME COMAASSS… NOOOO, MALDITO ANIMAL ─ estaba a punto de dejar atrás la entrada al callejón cuando una mano lo jaló hacia dentro confundiendo al animal que se pasó de largo.

En la callejuela, los bronceados gemelos rubios, intentaban recuperar el aliento.

**Malik:** Soquete, eres más lento que una tortuga, y para colmo… TU DICHOSA SALVACION, ES UN MALDITO CALLEJON SIN SALIDA ─ el menor miro al fondo del pasaje dándose cuenta de su error, estaba a punto de replicar cuando un ladrido los sorprendió.

El dichoso perro se asomó por la entrada, gruñendo como león y de su hocico escurría saliva.

**Marik:** Perro del demonio, ¿no nos puedes dejar en paz? ─ el animal se iba acercando poco a poco a ellos, mientras ellos retrocedían como podían.

Malik, en un intento de escape, saltó a la escalera de emergencia que tenia sobre su cabeza, pero la barra estaba resbalosa, y cayó sobre su hermanito, Marik al sentir su peso casi cae, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojó a Malik al perro para salvarse.

**Advertencia: **Los hermanos de tu edad o "Gemelos", no se consideran hermanitos, el problema llega cuando ese hermano que es igual a ti, es mejor que tu, ya sea siendo más fuerte o más listo… pero no te frustres, suele ser tu mejor aliado en aprietos.

**Malik: **TE ODIOOOO ─ Malik luchaba contra el feroz animal, insultando a su hermano y a la bestia a la vez ─ Malnacido, animal de m"&%=#, ¡MARIK, YA VERÁS CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA! ─ Mientras tanto el gemelo menor había aprovechado para huir del lugar ─ Perro malvado, esa es mi pierna no un hueso… ¿Marik donde rayos estas?...

**Marik: **¡Tranquilo hermano, ya llegamos! ─ en la entrada del callejón estaban Marik y junto a él, Odión, el enorme egipcio se acerco al animal que al verlo dejo de mordisquear al rubio, para retroceder y luego escapar aullando de terror.

**Odión: **Y ahora me pueden explicar ¿cómo empezó esto? ─ se cruzó de brazos ─ ¿Y bien?

**Malik: **Pues… es que yo… yo… ─ se rasca la nuca.

**Marik: **La verdad fue mi idea… verás, quisimos llegar más pronto a casa, pero nos perdimos en el camino, encontramos un perro y como pensamos que también estaba perdido, nos acercamos pero resulto ser un perro salvaje de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a perseguirnos hasta que nos acorraló aquí, Malik se cayó y yo fui por ayuda, es una fortuna que te encontrara o ese animal habría matado a mi hermano… Gracias Odión. ─ Marik hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento, al estilo utilizado en Japón ─ ¿Verdad Malik? ─ El gemelo mayor entendió la indirecta y asintió, claro que estaba molesto pero ya se arreglarían entre ellos mas tarde en casa.

**Malik: **Es verdad, gracias Odión ─ Malik abrazó sonriente a su hermanito, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, significaba "después te mataré lenta y dolorosamente", Marik sabía lo que le esperaba pero solo pudo devolver una lastimera sonrisa, Odión los miró no muy convencido pero le dio igual y los llevó a casa.

**No. 2: Sus golpes duelen más que los del menor…**

**Bakura: **Vuelves a llamarme así y te va a pesar… ─ Bakura reñía con el pobre de Ryou, al parecer Ryou lo había llamado por su nombre.

**Ryou: **¿Pero porque no te puedo llamar así?, ese es tu nombre…

**Bakura: **Ya sabes que no me gusta torpe… mi nombre es un asco, no entiendo porque me nombraron así ─ si había algo que Bakura odiara mas, ese era su nombre de pila, ¿qué clase de padres nombraban a un hijo así?

**Ryou: **No entiendo cual es el problema, ese era el nombre de nuestro tátara-tátara abuelo…

**Bakura: **Eso no me importa… en la actualidad suena espantoso ─ Bakura se cruzó de brazos molesto dándole la espalda a su hermanito, ante la desconcertada vista de su hermanita más pequeña ─ ¿y tú que me ves enana? ─ Y si había algo que molestara mas a Ryou, era que molestaran a su hermanita.

**Ryou: **Baka-kura, no metas a Amane en esto… ─ Ryou intentó golpear a su hermano pero falló y Bakura le asestó un golpe en la cabeza ─ Auch, eso duele Ak… ─ Bakura rápidamente le soltó un bofetón.

**Bakura: **El coscorrón fue por decirme Baka-kura (tonto-kura) y la bofetada por intentar decir mi nombre… ─ sin más Bakura se retiro del lugar dejando adolorido al pobre Ryou.

**Ryou: **Baka usagi KURA! ─ Bakura escuchó el grito del menor y regresó sobre sus pasos.

**Bakura: **¿Cómo me llamaste?... ¿Baka usagi Kura? ─ El chico se arremangó los puños de su sudadera ─ Usagi, te burlas de mi peinado… nadie me dice conejo y se sale con la suya, me importa un sorbete que seas mi hermano Ryou, ahora sí que te la parto, vete despidiendo de tu cara ─ se acercó amenazante a su hermanito mientras se tronaba ruidosamente los nudillos, Ryou por su parte no intentó escapar, sabía que lo había molestado y estaba dispuesto a aceptar su castigo cuando…

**Voz: **Akefia Bakura, deja a tu hermanito en paz ─ Bakura se asustó la voz se escuchaba exactamente detrás suyo ─ Amane me dijo que se estaban peleando de nuevo y que tú fuiste quien comenzó todo ¿es cierto eso?

**Bakura: **S-si papá, lo lamento… no lo vuelvo a hacer, es solo que me llamó conejo ─ el chico se defendió.

**Sr. B: **Bueno con ese peinado no me sorprende, pero aun así no debiste golpearlo ─ Bakura miraba con odió a la pequeña Amane mientras esta le sonreía burlona ─ espero que no pase otra vez ─ Bakura negó ─ buen chico, ahora a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que hayas reflexionado sobre lo que hiciste.

**Bakura: **Te salvaste Ryou, y tu enana, tienes suerte de que no golpee a niñitas… ─ Bakura salió corriendo avergonzado a su habitación ─ Pero papá… ¿mamá? Dile que no fue mi intención.

**Advertencia: **Antes de golpear a tu hermanito, fíjate con atención que no haya adultos a la vista, estos siempre terminan arruinando tus intenciones.

**No. 3: Son más altos que el menor…**

**Yami: **Hermanito, es obvio que esos pantalones no te van a quedar… ─ Yugi se probaba el nuevo uniforme escolar.

**Yugi: **Hermano, no te burles, ya no soy un niño, es claro que ya crecí, ya debería quedarme el uniforme… ─ pero el pantalón era una talla mas grande.

**Yami: **Yugi no entiendes, lo que quiero decir es que… ─ el pequeño se había molestado y ahora estaba haciendo un gracioso puchero, Yami no pudo evitar sonreír ─ Yugi, ese es mi uniforme…

**Yugi: **Porque no me lo dijiste antes… ─ el chiquillo se puso como tomate ─ que malo eres hermano.

**Yami: **jajajaja ─ el mayor comenzó a reír, no era burla sino que su hermanito siempre tenía esa habilidad ─ lo intenté jeje, pero no me dejaste, lo siento Yugi ─ el pequeño entristeció ─ pero no te pongas así, aun estas creciendo, ya verás en unos meses mi uniforme te quedará, pero por ahora lo mejor será que te pruebes el tuyo enano. ─ le dio el suyo y Yugi lo tomó.

**Yugi: **Gracias hermano, pero aún así tu seguirás siendo más alto que yo…

**Yami: **Eso es obvio, porque soy tu hermano mayor, siempre seré más alto que tú, pero tú siempre serás más lindo que yo.

**Yugi: **Pero les gustas más a las chicas…

**Yami: **Y tú tienes más amigos en todo el mundo que yo, yo solamente tengo admiradores ─ Yami le revolvió el cabello y Yugi al fin sonrió.

**Advertencia: **Cuando tu hermanito sea mas alto que tu… pídele que pase la receta ¿no?

No importa cómo o quien sea tu hermano, siempre te tratará de la siguiente manera:

**Culpar al menor, esta regla no procede en caso de gemelos:**

**Ishizu: **Malik, Marik, ¿Quién, por Ra, ha roto la ventana?

**Malik y Marik: **¡FUE EL! ─ señalándose el uno al otro ─ NO, FUE ODION! ─ señalando al mayor de todos.

**Robarle al menor:**

**Ryou: **Amane, ¿has visto mi MP3?

**Amane: **No, ¿ya le preguntaste a Baka-kura?

**Ryou: **No… ¿crees que lo tenga él?, BAKURA! ─ Mientras que en la habitación del mayor…

**Bakura: **Realmente apestas, no tengo razones para verte ─ este se encontraba cantando a todo pulmon, Hate you de 2Ne1 en español ─ Tu a-apestas, tus defectos son incontables… es una pérdida de tiempo, I hate you eh ehe ehe eh eh, im fine living whitout you.

**Ryou: **Bueno ahora se quien tiene mi Mp3…

**Reiniciar el videojuego del hermanito, aunque sea accidentalmente:**

**Yugi: **Yami, has visto el control del juego?, No recuerdo donde lo puse… ─ Yami estaba en el sillón, sentado cómodamente aunque no mucho.

**Yami: **No yo me acabo de sentar… ¿oye que es esto? ─ se acomodó un poco sacando de debajo de él, el dichoso control ─ ¿esto es lo que buscas?

**Yugi: **Si, pásamelo por favor… pero no aprietes el botón rojo…

**Yami: **¿Cuál botón rojo? ─ el chico buscaba el botón indicado sin darse cuenta que lo tenía presionado ─ Ooh… creo que era ese ¿no?... lo lamento no me di cuenta, hermanito.

**Yugi: **No importa… supongo que podré volver a llegar al último nivel, al cual llegue después de dos meses, y podré volver a casi derrotar al final boss (jefe final, n/a: como odio a Duke de KoF MI), solo que ahora no me levantaré al baño… ─ Yugi tenía cara de pocos amigos, Yami lo entendía él mismo había jugado antes y siempre le molesto que la maquina se reiniciara.

**Yami: **Ya te dije que no fue mi intención, si quieres te ayudaré, tengo algunos trucos que te pueden servir…

**Yugi: **¿De veras?, vaya, gracias Yami, no era mi intención enojarme, también es culpa mía, perdón no volveré a dejar las cosas a medias jejeje.

**En conclusión, un hermano mayor es quien parece hacer todo lo posible por molestar, pero no lo hace con mala intención, lo único que en verdad quiere es ver que el menor se supere, a veces no es la mejor manera, pero siempre estará junto a ti sintiéndose muy orgulloso cuando lo logres.**

**Malik y Marik…**

**Malik: **Oye idiotita, gracias por salvarme con Odión, no sé quien era peor, el perro o él, por cierto, tus mentiras son mas rápidas que tus piernas… y si le dices a alguien que te felicité, lo negaré todo.

**Marik: **No te preocupes yo no diré nada "El internet lo hará, es una suerte que lo haya grabado" jejeje. 

**Bakura y Ryou…**

**Joey: **Oye Bakura… dicen que Ryou noqueó a un tipo que lo estaba molestando…

**Bakura: **¿En serio?, es asombroso, no me lo esperaba de él…

**Joey: **Si, ni yo… míralo ahí viene, bien yo me voy ya tengo hambre…

**Ryou: **Hola hermano…

**Bakura: **Supe lo que hiciste… bien hecho, vamos a almorzar yo invito…

**Ryou: **Sugoi, gracias Bakura.

**Bakura: **No hay problema, vamos ya.

**Yami y Yugi:**

2 semanas después de lo del uniforme…

**Yami: **Yugi ya vámonos, llegaremos tarde a la última función ─ en ese momento el chiquillo salió de la habitación ─ oye, ¿esa es mi chaqueta?

**Yugi: **Si, espero no te moleste, es solo que me gustó…

**Yami: **No hay problema, te queda, te la regalo, yo casi no la uso, la compre hace unos meses…

**Yugi: **Es verdad, si me queda… gracias Yami.

**Yami: **No hay porque… ahora vámonos.

**Fin.**

_S y B: Muy bien eh aquí una colaboración entre hermanas, queríamos hacer algo especial por nuestro cumple numero 13, y que mejor que trate sobre hermanos, este fic es un one-shot o eso suponemos, y bien pues pues helo aquí y nosotras ya nos vamos, como es sábado nuestros padres nos dejaron hacer una pijamada y nuestras amigas ya están por llegar así que nos veremos pronto, cuídense y dejen reviews, saludos a DarkYami Motou, a 3liiza luniita y a todos los demás que nos leen y nos mandan sus saludos y opiniones…_

_Bastet: Ja-ne…_

_Sekhmet: Matta-ne._


End file.
